


Thunderbolts and lightning (very very frighting!)

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi is scared of the thunderstorm, Sebastian tries to comfort him.





	Thunderbolts and lightning (very very frighting!)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff I thought of last night after staying awake to watch the thunderstorm. It was amazing!

The large boom of thunder barely disturbs Sebastian, but the feeling of Kimi jumping in his arms does. 

“Kimi?” Sebastian mumbles as Kimi turns around in his arms and buries his face in his chest.

“Scared.” Kimi mumbles, cuddling into Sebastian tightly as another boom of thunder sounds and lightning fills the room.

“Of thunder?” Sebastian asks, resting his chin on top of Kimi's head, rubbing his back soothingly.

Kimi nods, not moving away.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian says softly, hugging him tightly. “I’m here.”

Kimi sighs and tries to focus on Sebastian as another flash of lightning illuminates the room.

Sebastian hums softly and continues to rub Kimi’s back, giving him reassurance.

Kimi shuffles a little until his ear is pressed against Sebastian’s heartbeat and he lets the sound try to comfort him.

Sebastian continues humming and Kimi can feel himself calming down, the thunder booms not really affecting him much anymore.

Pretty soon Kimi starts to drift off to sleep and Sebastian continues until he can hear him snoring gently.

Sebastian smiles softly and kisses his hair. “Sleep well.”

Sebastian pulls Kimi closer to him and lets the sound of the pouring rain drift him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
